


Happy Ending

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Mei melted under Junkrat's touch, sighing in bliss as he moved from her feet, up to her thighs, his miracle hands working away all the aches and pains she'd accumulated during her work frenzy. She flinched, however, as Junkrat's hands gripped her bottom."Would you mind telling me why you've just gripped my ass?" she asked, heart throbbing.





	Happy Ending

Mei worked hard. She really did. Whether it was cataloging important weather-related data, keeping in regular touch with the satellites and other tracking technology from the watchpoints for climate change, or simply keeping Junkrat from blowing them all to kingdom come out of sheer boredom, Mei worked hard.

And hard work demanded rest. Long, peaceful rest, to recharge for the next round of assignments, or the odd emergency mission that would creep up.

"Ugh..." Mei groaned as she flopped onto her bed, not even caring only her upper half was draped across it. "So tired..."

Mei had been working nonstop for days on end organizing data from a storm front that had appeared in the Atlantic. It was new, strange, eerily similar to the anomaly that had spelled doom for her team, and she had jumped at the opportunity to analyze it. It wasn't until after it passed and her vision began to blur that she realized it had been three straight days of typing, cross-referencing, filing, duplicating, and all manner of researching.

Every single bone and muscle in her body ached, and Mei wanted nothing more than to crawl into a long, hot bath and have her pain melt away.

As it was, she could barely move.

"Angela would be so angry with me for pushing myself so hard..." she mumbled.

The door slid open, and for a terrifying moment she worried she'd somehow summoned the medic and prepared herself for a verbal thrashing, only to relax slightly at the familiar sound of different footsteps, one distinctly like a metal peg leg.

"Jesus, Mei!" exclaimed Junkrat. "You don' look well at _all_! How long were you trackin' yer little storm?"

"Three days...and it was a very big storm, thank you very much." She groaned again, the very effort made in talking almost too much to bear.

Junkrat shook his head and sat down next to Mei, looking the climatologist over. "Sheila, yer lookin' like a fate worse than death. Really terrible."

Mei looked up at him with a glower. "You always know just what to say to a girl, Jamison."

"Only statin' tha facts. C'mon, up you go."

Before Mei could ask what he was doing, he hoisted her legs up onto the bed. She winced slightly, but felt a warm, comforting pulse as his flesh hand touched her thigh. "What're you doing?"

"No worries, sheila." grinned the junker. "Ol' Junkrat's gonna make you feel better in no time." And that's when he started pulling down her sweatpants.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" shouted Mei.

"Just getting you comfortable. No need ta worry."

Mei sighed and rolled her eyes, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. "Every time you say not to worry, that's the exact time I _start_ worrying."

The blonde man's grin only widened as he tossed Mei's sweatpants to the floor, removing her sweatshirt and discarding it as well. "Ya don't give me too much credit, do ya?"

"Not really. And whatever dirty thoughts you have running through your head, you can neatly file them away; I'm extremely tired."

"Perish tha thought, doll! Just gonna give you a nice, calming massage. S'all."

"I see." Mei replied, her blush deepening as she felt Junkrat's thumbs hook into her panties. "And why exactly do I need to be naked for this? I don't exactly have the energy for sex right now, Jamie."

"You'll see." was his cryptic, mischievous response as he unsnapped her bra and set it aside.

"Jamison Fawkes, you had better noooooohhhh..." Her chastising turned into a pleasured sigh as a pair of hands gripped her foot and began kneading. Warmth blossomed through her body as Junkrat, with surprising gentleness, squeezed the balls of her foot. "That...actually feels really nice."

"Gotta learn ta trust me more."

Mei melted under Junkrat's touch, sighing in bliss as he moved from her feet, up to her thighs, his miracle hands working away all the aches and pains she'd accumulated during her work frenzy. She flinched, however, as Junkrat's hands gripped her bottom.

"Would you mind telling me why you've just gripped my ass?" she asked, heart throbbing.

"Simmer, sheila; ah ain't gonna do anything." He smiled wide, a perverse glee in his eyes. "'Less you want me to?"

"Deviant."

Mei couldn't hold back a moan as his strong, deft hands squeezed and massaged her rear. Regaining just a portion of her strength, she eased back into his touch, looking back and tossing him a flirty wink.

Spurred on, Junkrat squeezed harder, making Mei squeak and bite her lip. The junker's touch was rougher now, and to her shock, he threw a few spanks in. "Aren't you supposed to be helping me relax?"

Junkrat's response was to slip a finger between the brunette's legs, finding the warm, wet spot that had been dribbling for some time already. "Feels like you're already relaxing plenty, doll."

" _*Biàntài._ " snapped Mei huskily. "I should've known you had ulterior motives."

Her breath caught in her throat as Junkrat's hands moved further up to grip her waist. "Ah can stop anytime y'want, love. Jus' say tha word."

Mei giggled as Junkrat's hands skittered along her waist. "Cut that out! That tickles!"

"Ooh, testy." smirked the junker. Moving his hands further up, he gripped Mei's breasts and squeezed lightly. "How about here?"

"Mmf..." Slowly, the climatologist gripped the bed. The fire between her legs was spiraling out of control now, and she was terrified and excited about what would happen later, when Junkrat dropped all pretense of restraint. 

Or rather, when _she_ did.

"Feel good, sheila?" smirked Junkrat, rolling Mei's nipples between his fingers. "Yer tips're getting roight stiff." 

"Shhhhhhhhhhush your mouth, Jamison." 

A short cackle escaped his lips as he lightly pinched Mei's nipples. "Make me, then, if yer so--"

His words were promptly cut off as, in the space of only a second, Junkrat was flipped over and pinned beneath Mei's surprisingly powerful grip. Lust and fury burned in her eyes, and for a rare moment in his life, he was scared. Aroused, and scared.

"Eh, w-whatsa deal here, Mei?" laughed Junkrat nervously. "Thought you were tired?"

Mei held Junkrat's hands above him with one hand, using her other to pull down his tattered shorts and grip the throbbing length that lied beneath. "I _was_. Now I'm horny. And I blame you." She leaned in close, brushing her lips against his ear. "Now _you're_ getting a massage."

**Author's Note:**

> *pervert


End file.
